


Just Right

by romanee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They showed how much they loved each other differently than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! This time its based off of this [picture](http://urumiya.tumblr.com/post/140100926062/now-that-i-did-it-once-i-cant-stop-makorin-and)  
> Enjoy!

Watching Rin and Makoto embrace each other made Sousuke want to barf.

He didn’t even realize he had been making a face until he felt a pinch on his knuckle followed by Haruka gently shoving him.

Glancing at his boyfriend, Sousuke gave a shove of his own. “What was that for?”

He was expecting another light shove, but when he felt nails in his knuckles again he tried to untangle his and Haruka’s fingers to no avail, “Stop that, it’s annoying.”

“Don’t be mean; they just like to show their affection for each other. Unlike someone.”

Opening and closing his mouth Sousuke stared at Haruka baffled. When he felt warmth in his chest he squeezed Haruka’s hand and pulled him closer so he could kiss the top of Haruka’s head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I show just the right amount of affection.”

Looking down he could only see the top of Haruka’s head but feeling the other squeeze his hand back was enough conformation that Haruka agreed.

Their moment was ruined, however, when Rin gave a whistle and calling out, “Look at the love birds!!”

Both him and Haruka pulled away from one another; looking in anywhere other than each other trying to ignore Rin buzzing around them. Rin started pushing them on the shoulders trying to bring them back together when Makoto called out to them telling them to smile.

Rin spun around instantly going his boyfriend his full attention.

Sousuke and Haruka tried recovering from Rin shoving them together when Makoto yelled smile!

When the camera went off Haruka had Sousuke’s hand on his face shoving him while Sousuke had Haruka’s hand on his face shoving him away.

Makoto announced he was putting it up on Instagram.

 

 **TachibanaMakoto** hanging out with SouHaru today!

 **SousukeYam** wtf is this SouHaru bullshit, Mkt u dead

 **NanaseHaruka** I insist on Harusuke     

 

Scoffing at Haruka’s response, Sousuke was going to turn to the other when he felt a lips pressing against his cheek.  Flushing he ducked his head down and took Haruka’s hand in his once again.

They may not be as affectionate as Rin and Makoto, but he wouldn’t trade what he had with Haruka for anything else.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much more fluff I can deal with today aahhaaahha  
> but it was fun to write :)  
> here is the [makorin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6115591) version


End file.
